Rise of the Red Axe
The Rise of the Red Axe is a series of quests centering around The Red Axe's devious plans to take over Keldagrim. Storyline The Giant Dwarf The dwarves of Keldagrim opened up their city for the first time since the God Wars. The quest starts when the player enters the city. He takes the boat to cross the River Kelda and breaks the statue of King Alvis, a dwarven king who lived 500 years ago, after the boatman claims to lose control over his boat. The player has to repair the statue requiring some clothes, an axe and some boots. He can choose to join any company of the Consortium except The Red Axe, because they don't accept humans (and The Yellow Fortune or The Brown Engine depending on their gender). After doing some work for a company, the player may join them and even go with them to a consortium meeting, where the company directors discuss about the statue and the head that should be carved on it. The Red Axe Director argues that his head should be carved on the statue because his company is the largest and the wealthiest, but the player interferes and chooses his own company director. The Red Axe Director then becomes furious and leaves the meeting, while shouting at everyone that they will regret this. Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf Hreidmar, the Red Axe Director, left the city and took the whole Red Axe with him. Commander Veldaban, the head of the Black Guard, asks the player to find out what his further plans are. The only clue he has is a drunken dwarf. The player needs to make some Kelda Stout for him. He needs to find four of his friends to get Kelda seeds. Once he has those four seeds, the player can farm them into Kelda hops, which can be brewed into the Stout. The drunken dwarf then tells him about a boarded up Mine cart trail. The player takes that Mine Cart, after asking his Company Director to have the boards removed. He arrives at a Mine Cart puzzle and has to complete it to go further with the Mine Cart. He then arrives in a cave where he sees a conversation between Hreidmar, an Ogre shaman and a henchman. He finds out The Red Axe paid the boatman to crash into the statue of the giant dwarf. After another puzzle, the player lands into a storeroom where he finds some interesting documents about The Red Axe. Finally, a last puzzle has to be done and he will enter a cave where he sees Hreidmar, the henchman and some gnomes of Arposandra. They are discussing about some experiments and Hreidmar presents an army of Chaos Dwarves to the gnome emissary. The player wants to return to tell Veldaban what he saw, but the Ogre shaman erases what he has seen of his memory. The player finds himself at the entrance of the same Mine cart trail, which is boarded up again, without any memory of the Red Axe plans. He then tells Veldaban he wants kebab and goes to the Laughing Miner Pub. Current rewards for series Related Quests These quests are not directly part of the series, but feature plot elements of the series or tie into it indirectly. *Another Slice of H.A.M. *Between a Rock... *The Fremennik Isles Main locations *Keldagrim Category:Quest series